


Date Night

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, F/F, First Dates, Nervous but Enthusiastic Alex, New Relationship, Supportive Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Alex and Maggie are finally together and Alex just has to remember to stay calm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



"Okay okay okay," Alex exhaled heavily, smoothing out the collar of her shirt. "This...is going to be fine. It'll be one hundred percent okay." She glanced at Kara in the mirror as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Right?"

"It's just your first date with Maggie," Kara soothed, "it's going to be just like any other date you've been on." She shrugged. "Only, with a woman, instead of a man this time."

Alex's eyes went wide. "Why would you say that? Why would you-" She grabbed a pillow off the couch, whacking Kara with it over the head. "I don't want it to be like 'any other date' I've been on, they were all..."

"Bad," Kara offered, letting Alex sit on the couch and lean against her.

"Not bad...just," she sighed, "I never felt that spark, you know? That feeling that the other person cared about me, beyond, I don't know, how I looked, or what I was like in bed."

Kara scrunched her nose at the thought, earning another pillow to the face.

"And Maggie," she shook her head, "she's always had that spark for me, even when I didn't know why." She laughed. "I thought I just wanted to be really close friends with her!"

"Well that's what a relationship should be, Alex, a really good friendship!" She dragged the pillow from Alex's hands into her lap. "A really good friendship, that also involves kissing. And _stuff_."

"Okay but you and I," Alex pointed between them, "we're not discussing 'And stuff'."

"Thank Rao," she joked, Alex stealing back the pillow to whack Kara one more time.

"Okay, but," she stood, turning in a circle in front of Kara, "honestly, how do I look? She'll be here any minute, and I-"

Kara turned to look at the door, lowering her glasses.

"She's here, you look great, you'll do fine." She headed for the door right as Maggie started to knock. "Go on your date, enjoy yourself, don't worry about work, Supergirl has that covered. One hundred percent," she said perkily, swinging the door open on a Maggie, wearing her usual leather jacket, a motorcycle helmet swinging from her hand.

"Oh, Kara! I didn't expect to see you here." She smiled, meeting Kara's eye for a second, already searching the room for Alex and lighting up when she found her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Alex played with her hair, twisting a strand around her finger until she noticed what she was doing, dropping her hand in embarrassment.

"Okaaay, I think this is the point where I leave you to it, Alex." She pointed at her, backing out into the hall. "I love you, stay safe...don't try to do any wheelies on Maggie's bike, you know what happened last time."

"Bye, Kara."

"Later, Little Danvers."

Maggie shut the door behind Kara, leaning back against it with a smile, letting her helmet softly drop to the floor.

"So. Good to see you took my advice to dress casual seriously. I'm not sure how well a dress would've worked on my bike."

Alex stepped in front of her, leaning forward a little.

"Oh yeah? Maybe we'll just have to try it someday."

"Already planning our next date?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Alex, laughing quietly when Alex blushed and retreated.

"If. If that's okay with you, I mean, we haven't even gone on this first one yet, and maybe everything goes horrible, or you figure out you're not actually into me, or-" Maggie put a finger over her lips.

"You don't seriously think I'd break things off with you over one bad date, do you Danvers?" Alex shrugs, and Maggie wrapped one arm around her waist, the other going to cup her cheek. "Alex. Look at me." Alex looked up cautiously, meeting Maggie's eye.

"This date could be a disaster. Entirely. We could have," she looked to the ceiling, "the food be cold, the entire DEO cellblock of aliens escape into the restaurant, and Supergirl flying in, jealous of us being on our date, while we have to fight for our lives." Alex opened her mouth to correct her, only to shut it again at Maggie's look. "We could have all of that happen and worse, and I'd still be asking you on our second date at the end of it." She shrugged. "Or, in the middle of all the chaos, either way."

"You're," she tugged lightly on the hem of Alex's shirt, smiling at the ground, "special, Alex. We've got that connection, and we have since you stole my case," Her eyes went wide and then she sunk into Alex's kiss, letting Alex press her into the door, their hands gripping each other tightly. They broke apart, foreheads still together, breathing deeply.

"I feel the same way."

"I can tell!"

They laughed, Maggie pulling Alex in closer, slowly swaying Alex in her arms, Alex still wrapped up in her, breathing the same air.

"So," she said quietly, "Are we good?"

"Yeah, I think so." She pecked Maggie on the cheek, quickly leaning her head against Maggie's again. She let out a happy sigh. "So, you never did tell me what tonight's date was going to be."

"I didn't, did I?" She grinned, the smile growing when Alex let out a quick laugh. "How do you feel," she tugged at Alex's shirt again, "about nighttime lakeside picnics?"

Alex pulled back a bit, looking at Maggie seriously. "That...sounds cold? I mean, pretty. But cold."

"Well, yeah," she conceded. But I've got a blanket we could share. Maybe do a bit of," she blushed lightly, still meeting Alex's eye, "cuddling, if you'd be up for it."

Alex sank back into her arms. "That sounds like such a teenage boy excuse," she laughed, resting her head in the crook of Maggie's neck.

"Normally I'd agree with that." She stroked a hand lightly up and down Alex's side. "But the difference between me and a teenage boy is, I don't need the excuse to touch you." Her hand snuck its way under Alex's shirt, Alex freezing and then relaxing into the touch. "Just your permission."

Alex took in a deep, steadying breath. "The food will be fine on your bike for a bit longer, right?"

"Completely." She flipped them around, Alex's back hitting the door, both of Maggie's hands now under her shirt, moving up and down Alex's sides. "So I take it this is okay with you," Maggie asked, nipping lightly at Alex's neck.

"Completely." Her hands gripped Maggie's back tightly. "Oh god." Her eyes rolled up as Maggie continued to pepper her neck with kisses and her voice came out strained. "Are we even going to get to the date tonight?"

"Of course we are." One last kiss and Maggie pulled away, headed for Alex's helmet and jacket hanging in the corner, Alex still leaning against the door for support, breathing unsteady. "But you'll need this," she winked.

"You're going to kill me one of these days," she said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a little bit...

Alex clicked the remote again and again, flipping from one Netflix show to the next, barely even pausing to let the show name load.

"Okay," Kara sighed, poking Alex's outstretched leg with her foot. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She kept clicking through shows.

"Something." She snatched the remote away. "Is this something to do with Maggie?"

Alex shrugged, pulling the popcorn bowl onto her lap.

"Okaaaay." She laid back, thinking. "You guys have been on three dates now, but you've always sounded happy afterwards, so that's not it." She scrunched her nose, frowning. "But you've been on three dates, so it might be a sex thing." She shook her head. "Don't tell me if it's a sex thing. Please."

Alex rolled her eyes, flicking popcorn at Kara. "It's not, and even if it was, giving you The Talk once was bad enough. I don't want to go through it again."

"Remind me again why Eliza didn't do it?"

Alex snorted and nudged her. "She got too technical and you fell asleep on her."

"Right!"

"Three times! And you made me explain the bases to you, and then baseball, and how it specifically related to sex." She shook her head. "And then you tried to make me teach you how to play and knocked the one ball we had into the ocean."

"Okay, yes, I remember now, thank you! The sharks can keep the baseball." She huffed out a breath, grinning at Alex. "But, you and Maggie..."

"Haven't even gotten there yet."

"I didn't mean that," Kara said, rolling her eyes, "although thanks for _that_ update. Feel free to keep any details to yourself. I meant, are you guys having any...issues? Did she, I don't know, cancel a date out of nowhere or something?"

Alex leaned back and sighed, hiding her face in her hands. "It's stupid."

"You're all mope-y about it, so obviously it's not." She set the popcorn on the coffee table, moving to curl up beside Alex.

"We're both too big to be sharing a couch like this, Kara."

"Stop deflecting." She settled her chin over Alex's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"She...wants me to go to an event with her. It's some Science Police thing, I don't know. An awards ceremony or something? I don't know. It would be our first time out as a couple, around _people_ , and I just. I don't want to mess it up for her, you know?"

Kara pulled her in tighter, letting off some of the pressure when she heard a lightly pained gasp. "You won't. You can rock a dress or a suit, you're nice once you let your guard down a bit...And, it's not even your first time 'out' with her, what about your dates?"

"It's different." She tapped at Kara's arms, pulling them both upright. "We've been out before like that, but this is," she shrugged, her shoulders tight, "a work thing. It's different."

She tilted her head. "But, we all know Maggie at the DEO, and it's no big deal, right?"

"That's,"

"Different?" Kara laughed at the playful glare on Alex's face.

"Yes. They got to know her as 'Detective Sawyer' first. But to these guys she works with, I'm going to be 'Maggie's girlfriend' first. And I don't want to mess that up."

Kara took her hand. "Like I said before, you won't. I believe it, and obviously Maggie does too, if she invited you. You'll do great." She squeezed Alex's hand, passing her the remote. "Come on, no more moping. You pick the show, and! When the food gets here, you get first pick."

"That's how I know I look pathetic," she groaned. "Fine. We'll watch Mr. Robot." She laid back down on the couch, dropping her feet onto Kara's lap. "But I reserve the right to complain about this more later."

"Of course you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Alex straightened out her dress, smoothing down the fabric at her hips. She looked at the mirror, fluffing her hair, and staring distractedly at the empty spot on the couch where Kara would be sitting, if not for a last minute sanitation article Snapper had forced on her.

She snapped a selfie and sent it off to Kara, almost immediately getting back a string of happy emojis, followed by a text saying 'Snapper looking over my shoulder, can't talk, looks great'. She grinned at the message, sending a smiley back, her head snapping up at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Maggie," she said opening it, only to start at the sight of a man in a suit. "You're not Maggie."

"Afraid not, Ms. Danvers. My name is Thomas, I'll be your driver tonight. Detective Sawyer is waiting in the car."

She watched him suspiciously, glancing at her phone when it buzzed in her hand.

_Babe- sending the driver to escort you down to our ride. No need to hurt him ;p_

She sighed in relief at the confirmation of the man's identity, not in the mood to be kidnapped that night.

"I'll be just a minute, Thomas, thanks."

The man nodded and gave her a small smile, standing just inside the apartment while she slipped on her heels and the last of her makeup.

Two minutes later and she was slipping into the town car beside Maggie.

"Dress blues, really," she grinned teasingly, leaning in to kiss her hello.

"They chafe like you wouldn't _believe_."

"Maybe," she licked her lips nervously, feeling her confidence grow when Maggie's eyes followed the movement, "maybe after we get done at your event, I could help you out of them?"

Maggie took a deep breath, looking into Alex's eyes before tracing down her body and quickly back up.

"Yeah?" Alex nodded, biting her lip. "Wouldn't mind helping you out of that dress, myself," she said, reaching out her hand to rest it on Alex's hip. They leaned in for another kiss, breaking apart at the sound of the driver clearing his throat.

"We've arrived, ladies. I hope you have a wonderful night."

"Not until we're allowed to leave," Maggie muttered, opening the door and stepping out. She reached her hand back into the car to help Alex out, checking her out again as she stood to her full height. "Damn, and I thought you looked good that night we went to the fight club..." She started to pull Alex in for a kiss, only for Thomas to lean out the window.

"What time would you like me to pick you up, Detective?"

She sighed, pulling her hat out of Alex's hand to put it on. "Call it an hour and a half? It's not actually an awards ceremony, so we've just got to make an appearance, schmooze for a bit, enjoy tax-payer bought food and booze, and then head out before it gets too out of hand."

"Wish we had parties like this," Alex muttered as Thomas drove away.

"You really, really don't." She shook her head. "It's a lot of ass-kissing and sucking up to the brass. If I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't be." She grabbed her hand and pulled her to the event center doors. "I apologize in advance for my coworkers and anything and everything they might say to you."

* * *

 They made their rounds, Maggie feeding her a running commentary on the who's who of the NCPD, Alex adding commentary here and there about the ones she and Supergirl had worked with.

"Sawyer!" Maggie tensed, letting out a huge sigh before spinning on her heel to greet the man who'd shouted her name.

"Parker." She gave him a terse nod, ignoring the hand he had out. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Ah well, you know." He grinned, stroking the stubble on his chin. "Brass decided we needed more real NCPD representation here tonight, instead of all you space cadets."

Alex felt Maggie shift her stance, arms crossed in front of herself, clearly preparing to continue an old rivalry.

"Babe," she leaned in, wrapping an arm around Maggie's waist, "who's this?" Maggie glanced at her and then pulled her closer, noting Parker's leer.

"Alex, this is Traffic Officer Parker," she said, feeling Alex's subtle laugh when Parker frowned at his title. "Parker, this is my girlfriend, Alex."

"Alex, hm? What's a beautiful lady like you doing with someone like Sawyer? Even us traffic cops get more action," he winked, "than those Science nerds."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said with a smile, "I happen to know for a fact that Maggie here sees plenty of...action."

Maggie laughed, leaning her head against Alex's shoulder.

"Alex here works for the Secret Service, Parker. We've worked on a few cases together, so, she knows what she's talking about."

"Secret Service," came a voice from behind them, "I thought you were FBI, Danvers!"

"Officer..."

"Fisher," the woman said, shaking hands with her, another cop beside her. "We worked together to evacuate the civilians during one of Supergirl's fights."

"FBI, really?" The second newcomer shook his head, a few dreads escaping from under his hat. "Officer Ballard," he reminded Alex, "we met on a different Supergirl case during cleanup. I was your liaison with PD." He turned to the others. "Told me she was CIA. What's the deal, Danvers?"

Maggie gave Alex a concerned look, but she just smiled. "I'm actually a consultant," she said confidently. "I go where I'm needed."

"Get passed around a lot then," Parker snorted, the rest of the group giving him a disgusted look. "So when do I get my turn?"

Alex lightly squeezed Maggie's hip, letting her fall back a step while she moved into Parker's space.

"Your turn," she asked saccharinely, giving him a threatening smile.

"Yeah. If you can't stick to something, maybe I could...help." He put his hand on her hip, slowly sliding it downwards.

Alex felt the tenseness from the other three officers behind her.

She leaned her head in towards Parker's ear, whispering to him. "If that hand reaches my ass, I will break it. If you ever proposition me again, I'll break you." She leaned away again, smile still in place.

"Is that a promise, Danvers," he laughed, hand still heavy on her hip. "Cuz you know, us _real_ officers have got plenty of stamina. Takes some work to break me."

"Parker, I swear to god," Maggie said, finally moving between the two of them.

He held his hands up in surrender, still grinning cockily. "C'mon Sawyer, not my fault your girl's hitting on me in front of you."

Maggie's hands clenched into fists, Alex quickly wrapping her hands around Maggie's wrists. "Babe." Maggie shook her head. "Maggie, he's not worth it."

She backed off, flexing her fists, letting Alex pull her backwards.

Parker opened his mouth to say something, both Alex and Maggie tensing again.

"Isn't that the chief headed this way," Ballard asked, a restraining hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"I think it is, yeah. He doesn't look happy," Fisher replied, sharing a glance with him.

Parker took a quick glance back, then broke off from the group, headed further into the crowd. "You ever get tired of Maggie, Danvers, you know where to find me."

They watched him go, Maggie turning back to look for the chief where Ballard and Fisher had seen him coming.

"I don't see the chief," she said, glancing between the two.

"He's not here tonight. Husband caught the 'man-flu' or something," Ballard grinned. "Figured it was the easiest way to get Parker gone, especially considering I know for a fact that he's supposed to be on duty tonight, not drinking like a fish," he said, pointing at the man already chugging a beer at the bar.

"And seeing as he and I have the same supervisor when both of us go on shift tonight," Fisher took over, "I get to be the one to report him. That or cover for him," she snorted. She clapped Maggie on the shoulder. "We've got your back, Sawyer."

"Thanks..."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "But maybe you two want to get out of here before I turn him in? At the rate he's going," she glanced back at him, already cracking open another bottle, "this could turn real ugly, real quick."

Maggie crossed her arms, smirking. "Not sure I want to leave you alone with all the upcoming excitement, especially since it's _us_ he has the beef with."

Ballard slung his arm around Fisher. "She's got backup, don't you worry."

"Are you sure," Alex asked, looking worriedly between them. "If you need us here, we can stay."

"Go home," he said. "Enjoy the rest of your night, and if we need any backup..."

"Let's just say there's a room full of women who'd like to take a crack at Parker, with or without an excuse," Fisher said, nodding her head at the people already giving him a wide berth at the bar."

"Alright. Well, I've done my share of ass kissing for the night...You ready to head out, Alex?"

"Yeah." She shook her head, reaching into her small purse. "Yeah, sure, but if either of you need anything," she handed them each a business card, "feel free to get in contact."

"Will do, Danvers."

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

They climbed into the town car quietly, tension still radiating off of Maggie's shoulders as she leaned headfirst against the seat. Thomas played some music quietly, cutting off the question on his lips at a headshake from Alex.

"Do you want to go back to mine still," she asked quietly, her hand resting on Maggie's leg.

"Not sure I'm," she sighed, "in the mood for what we had in mind anymore, Alex. Not tonight."

"Hey." Alex's hand moved to her back, rubbing in small circles. Maggie turned to face her, head still propped against the seat. "We don't need to do anything tonight. I just thought you might like some company."

"I don't know that I'll be great company."

"That's okay too. We could just order some take out and watch movies-"

"Danvers, if you're asking me to 'Netflix and Chill' with you," she said hand clenching the seat in front of her.

Alex pulled her hand back, eyes wide. "Wh-no, Maggie, I just said, I wasn't expecting anything! I just want to sit on my couch and watch some tv with my girlfriend and make sure that nothing that asshole said was going to stick with you." She moved closer, as much as her seat belt would let her. "If you really don't want to hang out tonight, that's fine, we can meet up tomorrow or something. But don't put it on me, not like that."

"I..." She let her breath out in a hiss, shaking her head. "You're right, I'm sorry. I know you're not like that. Parker and I have...let's call it history, for now, so after dealing with him..."

"We can make tonight about talking that out. Or, we can just hang out. Either way."

"You don't mind if I'm just," she shook her head against the seat back, snorting at herself, "grumpy all night?"

"I'd rather be there with you being 'grumpy', than sitting at home worried about you all night."

Maggie let out another deep sigh, leaning in to give Alex an appreciative kiss. "I'd rather you were there with me too, Danvers."

They climbed up the stairs to Alex's apartment silently, Alex letting Maggie in first. Maggie pulled off her outer jacket and hat, passing them over to Alex to hang in the coat closet, both of them leaving their shoes at the door.

Maggie walked to the middle of the room and froze, everything about her tense.

Alex sidled up behind her, gently laying her hands on Maggie's hips, head tucked over her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it," she murmured, smiling against Maggie's neck when she felt her lean back against her.

Maggie shook her head, covering Alex's hands with her own. She looked down at the floor, grip tightening on Alex's hands.

"We probably should anyways," she said lowly, pulling away and heading for the couch.

She sat and sighed, her head in her hands and Alex right beside her.

"So, that whole exchange with Parker..."

"Him coming on to me in one of the worst ways possible you mean?"

"Yeah. That." She looked up, staring at the wall across from her instead of looking at Alex. "It's not the first time he's pulled that with my plus one. He thinks he's god's gift to women...and the fact that he's succeeded in pulling a few of them probably didn't help that ego of his."

"They cheated on you?"

"Some of them. Others," she admitted, "were just straight 'friends' of mine who were doing me a favor so I wouldn't look pathetic going alone." She laughed derisively. "Imagine how much worse I looked when I went home alone, and my 'date' went with him."

"Maggie..." She reached out a hand, jumping in surprise when Maggie suddenly stood to pace.

"No, it's, it's fine, Alex. He- I know what kind of an asshole he is, and I know you wouldn't cheat or anything," she turned to look at Alex, eyes unsure.

"I wouldn't do that to you." She stood, taking Maggie into her arms again. "We had to fight to get here, and I wouldn't let go of this, us, without a fight."

"Going soft on me, Danvers," she muttered into Alex's shoulder.

"Maybe I like being soft with you, Sawyer." Maggie let out a shuddering breath against her. "Come on," she said softly when it was clear Maggie wasn't going to respond, "let's go get you out of that uniform."

"I don't think-" Alex put a finger over her lips.

"I want to help you out of your uniform anyways. It's not about sex. It's not about how much I want to climb into bed with you. I just want to take care of you. Is that okay?"

She considered it for a moment. "Do I get to help you out of that dress?"

"If you want."

"Then, yes."

She gently pulled Maggie to her room, letting her sit on the bed as she picked out pajamas for both of them.

"They might be a little big," she said, laying out oversized tees and boxers for both of them.

"Saved from an old boyfriend," Maggie asked, staring at them.

"Gross." Maggie's attention snapped back to her at the quick answer. "I just like loose fitting pajamas. They're more comfortable."

"I guess I'll have to be the judge of that tonight."

"I guess you will."

She dropped to her knees in front of Maggie, smirking at her gasp. "Calm down. I'm just going to take your pants off." She undid the belt buckle, whipping the belt out of the loops.

Maggie laughed and dropped back onto the bed, an arm over her eyes. "Yeah, that will help."

"Hey." She dragged her hands up under the shirt, squeezing Maggie's sides lightly until she uncovered her eyes. "It's nothing we haven't done before. Albeit, under different circumstances," she said with a grin.

"Yeah, but when have you been dressed like _that_ while taking my pants off from there?" She covered her eyes again. "I swear to god, Danvers, if you use your teeth on my zipper..."

"How do you want to finish that sentence, Sawyer?"

Maggie scoffed. She felt a light pressure on her stomach, heard the slow sound of the zipper opening one click at a time. Her eyes went wide behind her arm and she sat up.

"Alex!"

"I wasn't," she laughed, pushing her back to the bed. She put her chin back on her stomach, pulling at the zipper again.

"You're going to be the death of me," Maggie said wryly, looking amused.

"But you love it."

They shared a small smile.

Alex looked down bashfully after a second, tapping at Maggie's hips. She pulled the pants all the way off and then grabbed for the boxers, pausing when she actually took in the sight of Maggie's panties, black and lacey. She traced her finger down one side of them before snatching it away again.

"I guess we both had plans for tonight," she said, Maggie watching her heatedly as she pulled up the shorts.

"Maybe." Alex pulled her back up and stood, meeting her for a soft kiss. "You're gonna make me regret asking for a rain-check."

"Don't." She nuzzled at Maggie's neck, laying another kiss on her cheek. "We'll get there. I don't mind waiting a bit longer."

She started undoing the buttons on the dress shirt, still feeling Maggie's hot gaze on her. It dropped open and Alex swept it down off her shoulders, eyes darting over Maggie's body.

"Still don't mind," Maggie asked smugly.

"We've got time." She leaned in for another quick kiss. "You weren't feeling up to it earlier. I'm not holding that against you, but, I think we should wait." Maggie studied her for a moment.

"Too good to me, Danvers." She pulled the baggy shirt over her head, tugging Alex closer to the bed to stand between her legs. "I do want you tonight, you know?" She kissed across Alex's shoulder, running her fingers through her hair. "But it wouldn't be about us." She tugged at the zipper, letting it run all the way to the end and pulling at the dress to fall at Alex's feet. "And when we do this," she nipped at Alex's neck and ran her hand down her bare back before she pulled the shirt over her head, "I want it to be all. About. Us. Nothing else."

"I want that too."

Maggie leaned in for one more restrained kiss and then handed Alex the shorts.

"You've got those tights on, and I think I left the rest of my self control in my jacket."

Alex laughed, taking the shorts. "Fair enough."

Maggie smiled back at her, and then pulled at the hem of her borrowed shirt, the smile slowly dropping. "Could I...borrow a toothbrush? I know we said we'd watch a movie or something, but I think I just want to go to bed. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. I'm pretty sure I have a few extras..." She followed Alex to the bathroom, watching her rummage through the cabinets. "I always try to keep a few around, in case my mom comes to visit, or Kara decides to stay the night." She managed to find one and handed it over to Maggie. "Toothpaste is in the cabinet. Help yourself to whatever you need."

* * *

 

Ten minutes later they were in bed facing each other, eyes drifting open and shut, Alex's hand resting on Maggie's between them.

"Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just...being here. I was," she shut her eyes, opening them to look into Alex's again through the darkness, "a massive ass in the car, and all you've done is try to help. So, I'm sorry, and thank you."

They laid there in the darkness for a few seconds before Alex moved across the bed, cuddling Maggie into her. "Apology accepted. I realized how it sounded after I said it." She gently kissed Maggie, feeling her smile into her lips. "And I do want to help. Even if it's just doing this." She sighed happily, tangling her fingers into Maggie's hair. "I don't think I've ever had a relationship like this before."

"Me either. But I could get used to it."


End file.
